Curling hair, particularly on females, has been with us for as many years as anyone can remember. The most basic technique for curling hair can be just wrapping it around a curler, and leaving it around a cutler for a period of time to conform to the curved portion of the curler. Other techniques, such as the hot curling rod, do not use solutions generally but wrap the strand of hair around a hot rod which causes a change in the cross-section of the hair itself. Straight hair is normally perfectly circular. Kinky or tightly curly hair normally has an elliptical cross-section. Sometimes it is desired to take the curly hair which is too tight a curl, and loosen it. The normal case, however, is to take a straight or partially straight strand of hair and introduce a curl to it. More recently, cold wave and hot wave techniques have been employed. In most instances, a chemical is involved. The chemical used is primarily present to permit a softening of the hair, to a degree attacking the surface, and rendering the change in cross-section from circular to elliptical more easily achieved. The present invention is directed to that area of utilizing a chemical but in which the beautician is afforded the flexibility of applying a single strand of hair to a perm rod kit which permits access to the strand at almost the scalp of the patron, and yet treating a full strand of the hair from the scalp to its very end.